mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joachim Hansen vs. Hayato Sakurai
The fight was in the semifinals of the Pride lightweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began. They clinched after exchanging early. Sakurai was defending a trip. Hansen reversed a throw to guard. Sakurai was controlling well from the bottom. The ref stood them up. O.o What? Oh they moved them a few inches further into the center. Hmm. Sakurai landed some heel kicks to the hip. He landed a pair of lefts from the bottom. Hansen landed a few body shots and ate some more lefts from the bottom. Hansen landed some more body shots. He stood. He missed a stomp. He landed three big lefts and a missed stomp. Sakurai stood and caught a knee and looked for a single. Hansen stuffed it to the clinch. Sakurai kneed the body. Hansen kneed the body. He defended a throw and ate a knee. He broke with a good right hand. He landed a good leg kick. He faked a high kick. Sakurai dropped Hansen with a left hook. Hansen stood for a single. Sakurai stuffed it and got a throw to side control. Hansen escaped a lightning-quick armbar on top to half-guard. He didn't seem fazed but it hadn't looked like a slip either. Sakurai regained guard. Hansen passed back to half-guard. Sakurai got the butterflies back in. Hansen stood. Hansen landed a partially blocked left hand. He came down to guard after missing a stomp. Hansen stood. He missed a soccer kick and landed a left hand and came down to half-guard. Sakurai got the butterflies back in. Hansen stood. Sakurai stood and ate a flying knee to the body. Hansen got a nice trip to guard. Sakurai had the feet on the hips. Five minutes left. Sakurai closed the guard. Hansen landed a good left hand. Hansen stood. He came down and they scrambled, Hansen had the back almost, Sakurai turned on top to guard before Hansen could think of the armbar there. The fans chanted 'Mach'. Sakurai stood avoiding the spider guard. Sakurai came down to guard avoiding a possible leglock. Sakurai landed a left hand and a blocked one. He landed another and a right. Nothing much behind those. Hansen landed some rights from the bottom. Three minutes left. Sakurai was trying his best to pass. Hansen was keeping him back. Nope, Sakurai made it to half-guard. Hansen regained guard beautifully, really nice. The referee stood them up. Nope, he restarted them in the center. Sakurai stood and landed a donkey kick to the calf. Hansen stood and he blocked another spinning donkey kick. He blocked a spinning back fist. They clinched and Hansen whirled and got a good throw to side control. He worked for an arm triangle but they were by the ropes. The referee moved them to the center. Hansen stood with a soccer kick. He came down to guard and landed a left. He stood again and dodged a leglock. Sakurai stood and he landed a big leg kick and hurt Hansen and he went to one knee but stood. Sakurai missed a high kick. One minute. Hansen kneed the body as they clinched. Hansen broke eating one himself to the body there. Hansen checked a leg kick. Hansen stuffed a double. Hansen landed a straight left. They clinched, Sakurai grazed the chin with a knee. Sakurai got a trip and stood over Hansen. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Hansen kneed the face nicely. He checked a leg kick. Hansen landed a nice liver kick. Sakurai landed a nice left hook. Sakurai landed an inside leg kick. He ate a straight left. Sakurai got a trip to half-guard. Sakurai dropped back for an Achilles lock after a moment. He was working on that tendon. He stood. The ref stood Hansen up. Sakurai landed a partially blocked body kick. Hansen checked an inside leg kick. Sakurai kneed the body. They clinched. Sakurai got a trip to guard. Hansen worked for a triangle. Sakurai stood out dodging an upkick. Three minutes left. The ref stood Hansen up. Hansen landed a straight left and stuffed a double. He got a beautiful throw into side control. The ref moved them to the center. Hansen stood with a weak soccer kick. He came down to guard. Sakurai landed a heel kick to the hip. Hansen landed some body shots. Hansen passed to half-guard. Hansen stood. Sakurai went for a heelhook. Hansen was out. They stood and broke. Sakurai landed a great right hook to the body. He landed a left hook to the face. One minute left. Hansen ate a leg kick and tripped and Sakurai followed him to guard. Sakurai stood eating a grazing upkikc. He missed a flying stomp, Hansen turned on top to guard with some hard body shots. Hansen stood, he kicked the leg. Sakurai got an ankle pick, he landed a soccer kick, ate an upkick, dodged a triangle and stood and the second round ended. A thin line of blood ran from Sakurai's nose. They hugged on their knees. They gave the unanimous decision to Sakurai.